


Sheath

by babybrotherdean



Series: Bad Dragon 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dragon Dildos, Breeding Kink, Cock sheaths, Dirty Talk, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bestiality mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s already talking as he opens the door, sounds a little confused and a touch annoyed. “Dude, c’mon, what was so important you had to call me back? I was just getting my second-”</p><p>Sam meets his eyes from across the room, makes no secret of the position he’s in. His knees have fallen open, and the sheath sits stark and obvious over his cock, fingers wrapped around it loosely around the base of the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheath

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt, and people have been asking me to continue this 'verse forever, so have some more shameless Bad Dragon-themed porn. 
> 
> _so I used to ask you for prompts on your writing blog, but you seem a lot more active here. So I was wondering... Bad-dragon has some wearable toys now. Could you maybe do a continuation of your bad-dragon verse with one of them? Pleas & thank you. -Your works are so pretty and amazing. Not just the porn ones you're so great I love you!-_

Sam doesn’t think his relationship with his brother has ever resembled anything that could be called vanilla. Hell; the fact that the two of them are involved to begin with probably bars them from that sort of label- nothing innocent about a pair of brothers being together, especially not when they’re as twisted and broken as he and Dean are- but apparently, it doesn’t stop them from trying to find increasingly fucked up places to take their sex lives, and Sam’s latest purchase is no exception.

The longer they’re together, the more apparent it becomes that Dean’s got a huge kink for being fucked by anything non-human. He gets along just fine when Sam fucks him, his fingers and his dick and nothing more, but he’s never quite able to achieve that dizzying, blinding height of pleasure, the peak that has him gasping and screaming and begging, without using one of his toys. It’s always been a little bit frustrating, but Sam’s always figured that as long as he gets to participate, he can indulge his brother’s needs and deal with the discrepancy between each experience.

Browsing online, though, as he’s gotten into the habit of doing, proves to offer a better alternative.

It doesn’t have the name and backstory that tend to come with Bad Dragon products, but given its purpose, he can understand why. It certainly doesn’t stop him from grabbing one of their burner cards and ordering the damn thing in the biggest size they carry, because he’s already half-hard just thinking about how his brother is going to react.

It’s hard to hide it from Dean for the day, but Sam convinces his brother to go investigate the local bar as he’s wont to do to give himself some time alone with his newly-arrived, discreetly-packaged toy. He wants to make sure he knows how to use the thing before trying it out for real.

The sheath is soft in his hands, pliant, deep garnet and smooth to the touch where the ribbed detailing doesn’t break it up. The knot swells solid and thick at its base, and Sam gives himself a moment to wonder how it’s supposed to fit inside someone before he remembers Dean taking Chance, the length and thickness of his forearm, and figures this one won’t be a problem.

He’s already half-hard, just the picture of Dean fucking himself on any of his toys enough to get Sam in the mood, so he sits himself down on the couch and eases his jeans down his hips, just enough to get his cock free. The lube is handy and he’s generous with it, slathers it over his length before turning to the toy again, taking a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

It slides on easy, has him sucking in a sharp breath with the way the textured interior rubs over heated skin. Feels unfamiliar but undeniably _good_ , and once he’s got it settled properly in place, tucking his sac in the designated ring and the last couple inches of his cock exposed to the air, he settles back, fingertips skimming over the material lightly as he takes the time to just _look_.

It’s one hell of a sight, and he can’t help but trace over the detailing, the bulb that’s now settled at the base. He runs his fist over the whole length, just to see how it feels, and shudders as it squeezes tight, doesn’t do much of anything to dull the sensation. It’s fucking perfect, is what it is, and he can barely tear his eyes away long enough to fumble for his phone. Dean needs to be home about five minutes ago, so he texts his brother and waits, brushes his fingertips over his length and fights the urge to actively jack off. Not yet.

Dean’s already talking as he opens the door, sounds a little confused and a touch annoyed. “Dude, c’mon, what was so important you had to call me back? I was just getting my second-”

Sam meets his eyes from across the room, makes no secret of the position he’s in. His knees have fallen open, and the sheath sits stark and obvious over his cock, fingers wrapped around it loosely around the base of the knot.

“Drink,” Dean breathes out, but he’s already shut the door behind him and he’s crossing the room, abandons his shoes, jacket, and shirt by the time he reaches the couch. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself at first, and Sam can’t help but smile at the conflicting confusion and arousal on his face. “What’s that?”

“Cocksheath.” Sam doesn’t look away, eyes firmly on his brother while Dean stares. “Thought we could try something new.”

Dean doesn’t say a word, and then his hands are at the button of his jeans, struggles to get them undone. “Happy birthday to me,” he mutters, and it’s the middle of April and Dean’s birthday was months ago but if it’s what makes him happy, Sam doesn’t care, because his brother’s finally gotten himself naked and he’s reaching for the lube even as he climbs into Sam’s lap.

“S’got a knot,” Sam says unnecessarily. Dean’s already going to work prepping himself, quick and sloppy, and he figures a distraction is in order if he’s going to be expected not to come on the spot. “Never said anything about it but I always figured you’d get off on being fucked by a dog.”

The sound Dean makes is entirely unfair, already working two fingers into himself with a third not far behind, and he looks _desperate_ , looks like a starving man who’s just been offered a steak. “Jesus, Sam,” he whispers, but it isn’t a denial and Sam files that away for future reference. “Should’ve bought it earlier.”

He doesn’t grace that with a response, gets his hands on Dean’s hips, instead. “Could always bend you over,” he murmurs, thoughtful, “breed you like a proper bitch.” A whimper, and Sam can’t help a smile. “But I want to see your face while you take my knot, big brother. Want to watch you beg for it.”

That’s as much as Dean can take, apparently, because he yanks his fingers free and just about dumps the bottle of lube over Sam’s cock and the sheath before lining himself up. “You’re gonna kill me, Sammy,” he mumbles, but then he’s taking a deep breath and Sam feels tight muscle against the head of his cock before Dean’s pressing downwards, and the both of them lose the coherency required to form speech.

It’s just like usual, at first, feeling Dean tight and warm and velvet-soft around his dick, but when he takes enough for the sheath to come into play, it’s a whole different ball game. Dean doesn’t so much as try to stifle himself, a wrecked moan against Sam’s ear while Sam himself is distracted by the sensation of it, the sheath hugging his cock, its texture rubbing pleasure into his skin while Dean’s warmth surrounds him, uninterrupted. It’s a mix of sensations that he almost can’t process for a few seconds, and it’s all he can do to tighten his fingers on his brother’s hips, pressing bruises into soft skin because nothing else is under his control right then.

Dean has always been impatient and tonight is no exception; there’s no wait time between him bottoming out just above the knot and starting up a relentless pace, gripping Sam’s shoulders for leverage as he works himself up and down, moaning like a cheap whore with his head tipped back, long line of his throat exposed. Sam takes it as an invitation and leans in to attach his lips to his, sucks hard and deep as he steadies Dean with his hands. It’s overwhelming; there are too many sensations to keep track of enveloping his cock right now and he knows this isn’t going to last very long if Dean’s feeling even half as much of the pleasure that he is.

“Gonna take it,” Dean’s mumbling, and Sam doesn’t understand what he means until his brother’s bearing down a little farther, and Sam’s eyes go wide when he realizes Dean’s sinking down on the thick knot he’s wearing. The thought of it has him edging closer, hips stuttering up to try to bury himself deeper, and he hears Dean’s breath hitch, tries to slow down a little bit.

Dean takes it like a goddamn professional, drops his forehead on Sam’s shoulder as he settles down, starts circling his hips slowly. “Gonna come, Sammy,” he breathes out, and Sam’s fingertips dig into his hips. Yank him that little bit farther down just to hear him whine. “Gonna come all split open on your knot.”

Sam breathes hard into Dean’s neck, feels his brother clenching tight around him. The ribbing inside the sheath isn’t helping matters, and he’s seconds away from blowing his load. “Think I could knock you up like this, Dean?” he murmurs, and the words seem to be forming themselves, pouring out of his mouth without much thought attached. “Fuck you pregnant, full of my pups? S’what a good bitch does for their stud, Dean.”

There’s no warning when Dean comes, a little choked moan stifled against Sam’s shoulder when he suddenly becomes unbearably tight, come arcing up and smearing on Sam’s chest between their bodies. One sharp buck of his hips and Sam’s not far behind, wraps his arms properly around his brother to grind up into him, forcing every drop out of him, every second of pleasure he can milk from his brother, and Dean’s gasping for breath, whimpering, nearly begging him to stop as they’re coming down.

Dean dismounts him with a wet little slide, and Sam shivers as his cock’s exposed to the cool air of the motel room again. Dean’s heavy against his side when he flops down on the couch, still breathing hard. His fingers find the sheath, ease it off Sam’s cock with surprising gentleness, and it’s a bit of a relief with the oversensitivity of his post-orgasmic haze.

“Gotta tell me when you buy this shit,” Dean mumbles, and Sam wonders if they need to talk about everything he’d said at the end there. “Better not make me wait for it.”

Maybe it can stay in the bedroom, though, because he’s perfectly content to accept this as another part of their fucked up sex life and move on. It seems to be working for his brother, and Sam figures there’s no point adding stress where stress isn’t due. Besides, what’s the harm in adding another kink or two to their repertoire?

**Author's Note:**

> That was a good time. :D


End file.
